


Child of Legends

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Harry is in the pokemon world, M/M, Pokemon Go Team Leaders appear in later chapters, harry raised by Yveltal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: November 1st, 1981 was a day of reckoning for the Wizarding World. Albus Dumbeldore had left one year old Harry James Potter on his aunt’s doorsteps. However a cold wind brought an early winter to England. As a result the baby took its final breaths on this world. And his firsts as the child of Legends. Harry was picked up as he started to die by a god from another world. Yveltal as he took a stroll between worlds. Refusing to let the baby die he took it back with him to his own world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 110





	1. Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon this is just for fun. I make no profit whatsoever.
> 
> This Is a book i've been writing. My discord got to watch me live write it.

It was cold. Dark and cold. The thin blanket wrapped around a shivering blue lipped figure. Tiny chubby fingers clung to the thin ragged blanket. It was no use; a winter wind had blown through and wasn’t planning to leave the infant alive. Laid in a basket on the doorstep of a cookie cutter house with only a letter and thin blanket for protection it wouldn’t be enough. 

Yveltal was bored and with that he tended to wander. Sometimes that wandering led him to worlds not his own. Using his power to feel for other pokemon he found this world had none. With that he made a decision. He took human form. Unlike regular pokemon the Legendary and Mythical, as they became classified by the humans, could take a human form. 

With a plan in mind he landed in an old park shrouded by trees. His body shifted with his power before he stood in human form. He was tall with red hair that had two black streaks and black tips. His clothing was a long red and black Ombre coat with a gray furred collar and his pants were red. His feet were clad in knee high black boots. His skin, a pale color the humans would call white he’d heard. His eyes, an unearthly golden color. Along his face were his red markings the humans would mistake for tattoos, he was sure of that.

Walking around he found himself standing in front of a place called Private Drive. Something, a feeling, was telling him to go down that drive. With a sigh he stepped onto the drive. Immediately a wave of death hit his senses. He turned to where it was coming from. Someone was dying. Moving along he came to the house with a number four on it. Looking down he found a baby barely over a year old taking its last few breaths. 

Reaching down he gently took the baby in his arms. That feeling was back and it told him to leave with the child. He pressed his power into the child to stop the babe from dying. Grabbing the letter he was enraged by what he read. Without a second thought he used his power to see what would happen to the child if he didn’t take him. The child would not live to see five. 

He snarled. “I’m not leaving you with people like this.” He stood up and held the baby, Harry, close to his chest. He watched the baby look at him with the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. He noticed that a darkness was clinging to the child. “That will have to go.” He said pulling it from the scar and crushing it. It let out a scream. He could feel that there were six other pieces of that soul elsewhere. “Disgusting.”

The baby tugged at his coat. He looked down at it. “If you are going to be leaving here you’ll need a new name. How about Azeal? Azeal, the Child of Legends.” The baby giggled. “Azeal it is.” He opened up a portal and stepped through. As he did so miles away in an office hundreds of magical objects exploded. 


	2. Legendary Reactions

Yveltal stepped back into his bedroom at the Hall of Legends. Unlike what the humans knew of them the Legendary and Mythicals tended to live together on an island shrouded in clouds by the Kanto region. Depending on their feelings they mostly stayed in human form. They did their duties and traveled their specific regions when they needed to. Otherwise though they stayed home and rested. 

Looking around the room he relaxed when he noticed it was empty. He shared his room with Xerneas sometimes and he really just wanted to sleep. Sitting down on the bed he realized Azeal had the same idea. Azeal was already asleep, clamped tightly to Yveltal’s coat. “You have the right idea little man.” He laid back with Azeal on his chest. “Nap time it is.”

Both legendary and baby slept soundly for a while before the other legendaries went looking for him. A meeting had been called due to a storm coming up and what they should do about it. They had sent Mew to find him. Peeking into the room her eyes widened. She quickly rushed away to go tell the others.

“It's so cute! Yveltal brought something cute back with him!” Mew said bouncing around. The others looked at her like she’d officially lost it. Xerneas raised an eyebrow. 

“What could that idiot have brought back to our island?” Xerneas asked looking at the others. He stood. “I guess I must go find out what my unruly brother brought back that has him so occupied he’ll ignore a meeting summons.” 

Xerneas made his way out of the room not expecting the others to follow but ignoring when they did. The tall man had long white hair with multicolored highlight streaks like his antlers would have. He wore a white and blue dress suit and his eyes were kaleidoscope colored. His skin pale like Yveltal’s. 

As he opened the door to his brother’s room his jaw dropped open at the sight before him. Yveltal lay on his back on the bed, one arm under the pillow and the other clutching gently to a black haired baby that was asleep on his chest. Both were sleeping peacefully as if it was natural for the two of them. The baby even drooled a bit on Yveltal’s coat. “Is everyone else seeing the human infant?”

The others nodded. The females all crept into the room and started to coo over how adorable the baby was. When Celebi poked the baby’s cheek it wrinkled its nose making them coo louder. This woke Yveltal and he sat up quickly almost dropping the baby. At the baby's cry at being woke he gasped and quickly centered the child in his arms. Looking down into the watery green eyes Yveltal let out a relieved sigh. “Azeal.” 

The baby sniffled and clung to him. They watched him wipe the baby's tears away and shush him. They were all amazed at how gentle he was. After calming the baby down he just sat there for a moment staring down at the infant in his arms. His fingers gently traced the chubby cheeks and little dimples before ghosting through the black hair covering its head. “My son.” He said smiling softly. He still hadn’t realized anyone was in the room with them. 

Xerneas decided he had to find out what he was seeing. “Why do you have a human brat, brother?” He said crossing his arms. Yveltal jolted and looked up. 

Without a second thought he had Azeal shielded from danger and view. His instincts were natural. “Why are you all in my room?” He asked defensively. He eyed each and every one of his fellow legendaries and mythicals. He refrained from answering Xerneas’ question. 

Xerneas’ aura flared at being ignored. “Yveltal! Answer my question!” He was getting angry and they could all see that the infant was not okay with the raised voices. It whimpered and let out a sniffle. 

Yveltal glared at his brother. “Lower your voice, brother.” He grit out rubbing Azeal’s back soothingly. “I’ve decided to adopt.” There was silence in the room as the others all took in his words. 

Xerneas felt his eye starting to twitch as he processed his brother’s words. “What?” He then clenched his fists. “Why a human child? It’ll age and die in the blink of an eye and then you will regret having taken the child in.” 

Yveltal growled lowly. “Because, brother, I have seen what is to come for this child’s future and I wasn’t going to allow it to come to pass.” He nuzzled Azeal’s face with his nose making the little one giggle. This had most of the females cooing and awe at him. Azeal heard their voices and looked at them before giggling again causing another round of the females gushing over him.

Xerneas crossed his arms once more. “What could be so bad that you would take a human child in?” He could see how the girls liked the baby. He himself was fond of humans but to fawn over one in such a way he never saw a need for. To him it was just a baby. One that would die as if the blink of an eye compared to his own lifespan. 

Yveltal crossed his legs and sat Azeal in his lap gently. Azeal clung to his coat to keep himself sitting up and close to his savior. “I was drawn to another world and found him nearly dead on a doorstep.” His words had the others gasping in shock.

Azeal rubbed his chubby cheeks into Azeal’s abdomen. “He was wrapped in a thin blanket in a basket, his skin was ice cold, and his lips blue when I got there.” He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Azeal’s hair as he spoke. “My power, my instincts, told me to save the babe. I did so. There was a letter with him. This letter told of how he had defeated some all powerful evil at the cost of his parents trying to save him. He was then left on the doorstep in the freezing cold.” Yveltal grit his teeth at remembering.

Xerneas unclenched his fists. He could understand having your instincts tell you to do something. He’d done so before but never for a child so young. Usually a lost trainer or pokemon. “Letter.” He said holding out a perfectly manicured hand. 

Yveltal looked at him in shock for a moment before pulling the letter from his coat. Xerneas took it and read the letter slowly and carefully. When finished, Xerneas, sighed. “And why did you not leave him with the relatives after stopping his immediate death? You know we shouldn’t interfere in the lives of mortals.”

Yveltal hung his head. “I would have but my instincts screamed not to leave him there.” He looked up into his brother’s eyes. “I watched their future and saw they would have killed him before he reached the age of five human years old. Killed him for having powers similar to our own, Xerneas.”

Xerneas pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t expect me to change his diapers.” He then left, letter still in hand. He had things he needed to look over. Most importantly he needed to see for himself the relatives and this Dumbeldore’s intentions for the child himself. If Yveltal was going to keep the child he’d need to have paperwork and certificates. The child would have to go to school like other human children. He hoped his decision wouldn’t come back to sting them like a swarm of Beedrill. 


	3. This Can’t be that Hard

Yveltal stood in the mall at Saffron City with Azeal in his arms. He was overwhelmed. Arceus had given him a list of human necessities for infants and he had no idea where to start. He didn’t realize babies needed so much. Azeal was wide eyed and entranced by all the people, pokemon and shops they were passing by. “At least you are enjoying all this.” He mumbled to himself as he left so lost. 

He sighed as he looked at the list. “Okay, so he said start at the top and go down the list. This can’t be that hard, right?” He then realized he had no idea where or which store sold diapers. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he looked to find a young woman with blonde hair pushing a stroller with a baby in it as well. 

She smiled. “Is everything okay, sir? You look a bit lost.” He hung his head. Looking at her he could tell she had brown eyes and was wearing a white sundress. 

“I have no clue what i’m doing.” He said after a moment. They had rehearsed a story for why he had Azeal but was not married. “I recently got custody of my son from his mother’s sister after she passed and I have no clue what I'm doing or what most of the stuff on this list even is. My family wants to help but they don’t know much either.”

She laughed and brushed some hair from her face. “I think I might be able to help you shop and give you some advice. I’m a single parent myself.” She held out a hand for him to shake. “Elaine Doneland.” 

Yveltal took the offered hand. “Yvan Legend.” He said feeling relieved he was not going to have to figure everything out by trial and error. “I’ll gladly accept any help you are willing to offer.” He felt Azeal tug at his hair. “And this is Azeal.”

Elaine smiled and pulled back the cover to show her baby off. “And this is Damian. He’s two.” She then looked at Azeal. Azeal was eying Damian with a confused look. “So how old is your little one?”

Yveltal bent down so Azeal could see Damian closer. “Azeal is fifteen months old.” The two adults watched Azeal and Damian watch each other curiously. They then started babbling with a mix or random words the two knew mixed in. Hearing this and seeing Azeal smile made Yveltal smile. 

Standing back up he looked over the list again. “So where do I go for these items?” He asked, stepping closer to let her see the list. The first thing on the list was diapers. She looked the list over before tapping it. 

“Follow us. I’ll show you around and explain why your list is not completed. You are missing some essentials. You don’t even have baby food on there anywhere.” She pursed her lips and opened a pokeball he hadn’t even realized she had pulled from somewhere. A persian stood in front of them now. “Persian, meet Yvan Legend and his son Azeal. We’re going to help them shop today. Think you can lead the way to Baby Emporium for us?” She asked with a bright smile. 

The Persian purred and nodded. It’s eyes roamed Yveltal for a moment. He sent his thoughts directly to the cat-like pokemon.  _ ‘Don’t cause a scene. I’m here to shop for my son. No need to alert everyone to my presence.’ _ The Persian nodded in return before starting to trot away. It would stop and wait every few moments to make sure they were following.

After a bit of walking and dodging other shoppers and pokemon they finally made it to Baby Emporium. Seeing the size of the store and that it was relatively empty did soothe his worries some. Elane led him around to buy things he didn’t even realize they would need. She was at least nice enough to explain why and what each thing did. 

When they were done shopping he had more bags and boxes to deliver home than he had ever imagined. They were walking by a shop that sold pokemon themed outfits when his eyes caught on a specific section. Kids outfits themed after the mythicals and legendaries. He smirked. He had to get them. It was just too perfect. 

Slipping into the nearest bathroom he changed Azeal into the little outfit he just knew would melt his brother’s cold heart. Who couldn’t adore a baby dressed in that? It took him a few tries to get Azeal’s diaper changed to exactly how Elaine showed him. He came back out and Elaine giggled at how proud he looked holding a baby dressed in a little jumper outfit. 

Yveltal smiled. “Thank you for all the help. I wouldn’t have bought most of the correct things for Azeal if you hadn’t appeared out of nowhere.” He held out his hand. 

Elaine shook it. “I was happy to help. Call sometime so the boys can play with each other.” Yveltal nodded. He’d have to stop by sometime. She handed him a phone number. 

He waved goodbye to her and her son as he disappeared into the crowd. Making sure to get away from prying eyes he called on any alakazams in the area that were willing to teleport their stuff to the island. Within moments there was one appearing beside them in the alleyway they had stepped into. “All of this needs to go to the island. Deliver it to my room. I’ll bring my son myself.” 

The alakazam bowed before doing as told. Yveltal then portaled himself and Azeal home. Seeing his bedroom crowded with boxes and bags he sighed. “Well, Azeal, looks like we’re home.” He then smirked. “Now I think it’s time my dear brother got to see how much you admire him.” 

The two found Xerneas in the meeting room with a book in his hand. “Oh, brother dearest!” He sing-songed as he walked into the room. When Xerneas looked up from his book he grunted. Yveltal plopped Azeal into Xerneas’ arms with a grin. “He looks just like you doesn’t he?” 

Xerneas looked down at Azeal and his eyes widened. The child was dressed in a little Xerneas costumed jumper. It had a little hood to match his head and antlers attached. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything about how cute Azeal was. He met eyes with Azeal and the child smiled up at him in return. Azeal raised his hands up for a hug. “Xernus!” He babbled out in hopes of being hugged. Yveltal only grinned at the sight. 


	4. Powers and the Truth

Azeal tilted his head. He’d been told that someday he’d be able to understand pokemon but he wasn’t expecting to wake up one morning and hear so many things he couldn’t before. He groaned and buried his head back into his pillows. At three days till nine years old he loved and adored pokemon but right now he was wanting to burst his own eardrums to go deaf. Too many voices at once.

He covered his ears with the pillow and growled. “SHUT UP!” There was a burst of warmth before everything went silent around him. He pulled the pillow away confused before sitting up. Everything was quiet. He couldn’t even hear his dad and uncle playing chess in the next room while talking business. “What?”

Azeal got out of bed carefully and walked to the door. Opening it he was immediately assaulted by all the sounds he’d previously heard stop. He slammed the door shut again making it silent once more. He stepped away from the door covering his ears. “What on earth is going on?” He asked himself.

After a few moments the door opened again and in stepped Yveltal and Xerneas. “Azeal?” Xerneas asked, shutting the door. When he did both legendaries noticed the sudden change in noise levels. “The noise…”

Yveltal knelt down next to Azeal. “What’s wrong?” He pulled his adopted son to his chest. “Everything will be okay.” He rubbed Azeal’s back like he had when he was a baby to comfort and soothe him. 

Azeal clung to his coat. “The pokemon’s voices. I can hear them now.” He covered his ears. “It was all too much at once. I then yelled for everything to shut up and now it’s quiet as long as i’m in this room.” He was shaking and crying. “What’s happening?”

Yveltal moved to sit on the bed with Azeal at his side. “I think it’s time we had a talk. I was worried I wouldn’t get to tell you until it was too late.” His words had Azeal look at him worried. 

Yveltal took Azeal’s hands in his own. “You are not my son by blood but by heart and adoption.” Azeal’s eyes widened in shock. “When you were fifteen months old I traversed to another world and found you abandoned on your aunt’s doorstep near death. I saved your life and when looking into the future I saw they would have killed you before you reached five. I adopted you instead so that you would know love and life.” 

Azeal’s eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t understand why someone would try to kill him or that he was abandoned. His heart hurt at knowing the truth. He sniffled. “What about my birth parents?”

Yveltal frowned. “They died the day before I found you. There was a letter saying they had been murdered. I raised you as my own son and gave you a new name.” He watched as Xerneas handed Azeal the letter from that night. “Your birth name is Harry James Potter.”

Azeal read the letter. “Does this mean I have to go back?” He asked, his voice shaky. 

Xerneas shook his head. “Not until a week before you turn eleven. When your dad adopted you I took the time to go to the world of your birth and check things out.” Father and son watched him. “I watched the people you were to be left with and the man who abandoned you on their doorsteps. You will be required to go to the school your parents went to starting September first of your eleventh year. It’s a seven year boarding school for magic. The power you have had since birth.”

“Magic?” Azeal’s eyes widened. “But my pokemon journey…” 

Yveltal hugged him. “We’ve spoken with the governments of each region and you’ll be allowed to start your journey on your ninth birthday. You’ll have twice as many rules as other ten year olds but you’ll get two years to journey. Then you’ll only have summers between each school year and holidays here with your family.” He smiled. “You’ll be my son no matter what.”

Azeal hugged him tightly while crying. “And you’re my dad no matter what.” He then hugged Xerneas. “And my uncle.” He then wiped his tears. “I’ll make you proud. Both of you.” 

_ Two days later _

Yveltal sighed as he walked with Azeal. They were once more at the mall. Neither he nor Azeal liked how crowded it always was. At least they had Xerneas with them this time. Though, none of them looked amused as they entered the pokemon journey section. Xerneas sighed at all the ten year olds running around like torchic’s on sugar. “Lets get your supplies and go.”

Yveltal tore the list into three parts. “Xerneas means we need to hurry since we are celebrating your birthday today as well. Everyone take a part and get what we need.” The three split up. Some of the things on the list were to be birthday presents but they wanted to know what caught his attention. Xerneas watched as Azeal eyed the biggest bag that was green but got the smaller cheap red one instead. He made sure to snag that bag as well as the ‘limitless’ side bag and a fifteen count pokeball belt. 

Yveltal got Azeal a Super Rod and a folding surfboard for surf tournaments that you couldn’t use pokemon for. He made sure to also stock a flashlight, matches, and spare batteries. He then made his way over to the medical section. He knew Azeal would get himself hurt along with his pokemon at some point. A first aid kit as well as potions were a must. 

Azeal however was in the poke food aisle. He was debating on what to get. Basics or the specifics for each type. Seeing how stuck he was both legendaries decided to pay for their purchases and go help him. Xerneas placed a small pack of the basic but highly nutritious in Azeal’s basket then one small bag for each pokemon type. Grass, fire, water, ground, flying, poison, bug, normal, fairy, fighting, psychic, rock, ice, ghost, dragon, electric, dark, and steel. “Now, I know you won’t use all these right away but it’s best to have them on you.” 

Yveltal smiled.  _ ‘He’s come pretty far from the man who wanted no part in raising Azeal.’  _ He couldn’t help but be proud of both Xerneas and Azeal. He saw a necklace on the counter and knew Azeal needed that for his journey to remember them all by. He also got a few other things that weren't on the list but they had planned to get him anyway. 

“Okay boys, shopping’s done head to the counter now.” Yveltal said after paying for everything in his basket. He handed his purchases to Xerneas once he had paid for his own. Getting money was easy for them. They had long ago set up a system where the legendaries and mythicals would do at home jobs that would bring an income but didn’t need for face reveals. 

Azeal chatted about the cool things and pokemon in the store as they walked back to the port. Unlike their previous times they took a Lapras from Legend Island to Fuschia City port then walked to their mall. Now they were headed back. Yveltal smiled as he and Xerneas walked with Azeal between them. “Are you excited to start your journey with Damian tomorrow? He said he’d meet you at Professor Oak’s.” 

Azeal nodded. “Mhm! He said we’d go out together to start our journeys. I’ll have my best friend with me.” He then stopped and smiled brightly. “He said he’s getting a Squirtle so I want a Charmander as my Kanto Region starter.”

Xerneas and Yveltal smiled. They had a surprise for him at home but a charmander would be good for him. A stubborn pokemon to match his stubborn personality. He’d be good to his pokemon too since he was raised to respect them since he was the son of one. “That’s good my son.”


	5. Journeys Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = pokemon speaking  
> Underlined = Pokedex speaking

Azeal gripped his bag as he walked up the steps to Professor Oak’s Lab. He was ready. Damian waited at the top for him. When he got to the top he fistbumped with Damian and they both turned to the doors. “Ready, Damian?”

Damian smirked his blonde hair shining next to Azeal’s jet black hair. “As ever. You, Azeal?” 

He smirked back and pushed open the door. Azeal nodded. “More than humanly possible.” This was it. The start of their journey to be pokemon masters. Both boys took their first steps into the lab together and the first steps into a lifelong friendship.

Professor Oak greeted them with a smile. “Hello boys.” Both boys gave him smiles and a hello back. He led the two into the pokemon selection room. Azeal had been there before to start learning about hatching eggs and nursing baby pokemon. His dad and uncle had decided he needed to know everything before his journey since he was going to be on his own in a way. 

Azeal let Damian go first and smiled as the blonde boy picked up the Squirtle pokeball. Azeal then picked up the Charmander pokeball. He kind of wished they had another friend who would take the lonely bulbasaur and go with them but for now it was just the two of them. The two boys turned to each other and opened their pokeballs. With a bright light out came two pokemon. A charmander and a squirtle. 

_ “Trainer?” _ The squirtle asked looking up at Damian. 

Damian scooped up the squirtle and smiled at it. He then gave it a hug. “I’m your new trainer. My name is Damian.” He said amazed at his squirtle. Azeal could already tell those two would be side by side for a long time. 

Azeal smiled and bent down to his charmander. It was eyeing him. He held out his hand. “My name is Azeal. I am your new trainer but I'd rather us be friends.” He got a skeptical look. “I was raised to respect all pokemon and so if you want to take your time deciding if i’m worthy of you that’s okay. Should you decide you don’t want to be with me I'll take you to a valley for only charmanders, charizards, and chameleons. I ask that you at least join us on our journey for as long as you want.” 

He then held out the pokeball to the silent fire type. “You don’t have to go inside if you don’t want to and just so you know I have a Dratini my dad gave me as a gift last night. You’ll have to try to get along if you can, please.” 

The pokemon took the pokeball with a puff of flames at Azeal.  _ “I go but only because I don’t want to stay here.” _ Azeal realized she was female and smiled.  _ “I shall stay outside too until I no longer want to walk. I wish to be addressed as Charm. Lady Charm.” _

Azeal mentally groaned. ‘Great a stubborn lady.’ He then grinned and held out his hand for her to shake. “Then may our journey begin, Lady Charm.” She looked at him shocked when he had answered her. He could understand her. He stood and led her over to Damian and his squirtle. “This is my friend Damian.” 

Damian looked up at them. “Azeal! Isn’t she gorgeous. I’m going to name her Coral because she’s as pretty as a coral reef.” Azeal couldn’t help but laugh. Damian got a confused look. “Why are you laughing?”

Azeal and Lady Charm snickered. “She’s a he, Damian.” 

Damian looked at his squirtle who nodded. He blushed in embarrassment. He pulled out his pokédex and pointed it.  “Squirtle is a Water type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Tiny Turtle Pokémon’. This pokémon is a level 5 male and knows Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun.” Damian’s eyes were shining in awe. The squirtle puffed up to show off for Damian. 

Damian smirked. “I’ll call you Kol instead. It sounds more regal.” 

The water type thought on it before nodding.  _ “I like it. Strong like me.” _ Azeal snorted at what he heard. He giggled behind his hand. He was going to enjoy journeying with Damian and Kol. 

Azeal turned to Lady Charm. He held out his pokédex. “May I?” He sat down cross legged in front of her when he got a nod. Holding it out he pressed the scan button. Unlike other pokédex, his was specially made. His had GPS tracking, emergency buttons, a call function, his identification, a setting that allowed him to track what pokémon he had, a setting for egg trekking distance, and much more. It even had a map. 

He startled when his dad's voice came from his pokédex instead of the normal recorded voice.  “Charmander is a Fire type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Lizard Pokémon’. This pokémon is a level 5 female and knows Growl, Scratch, Ember. Charmander’s tend to be stubborn and their respect must be earned.” Azeal gaped at his pokédex. Great, his dad had programmed it to be a smartarse. 

Azeal gave Lady Charm a smile. “I’m going to enjoy earning that trust.” She gave him a glare before handing him the pokeball back. Azeal hadn’t expected that. He took it gently. “I’ll take great care with it. When we get to Viridian City we can have your name put on it if you want.”

He watched her eyes light up.  _ “That would be preferable.” _ She said before poking his leg.  _ “Are we leaving yet?” _ Azeal laughed at her words before nodding. Yes, it was time for them to leave. 

Azeal looked at Damian and they nodded at each other. They had agreed to go to the edge of town and sort through their supplies and let their pokemon get to know each other better. Thanking Professor Oak they headed out. Both carried their pokemon so they could show them through Pallet Town. They knew the true journey would start once they stepped onto Route 1. 

***Kol pronounced coal**


	6. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Pokemon speaking  
> Underlined = Pokedex speaking

Azeal and Damian stopped just outside the town but just mere steps away from Route 1’s starting point. Sitting down on the short soft grass they let Lady Charm and Kol down. Azeal brought out a pokeball from his belt and clicked the button releasing his Dratini. Damian watched his friend with awe filled eyes. “Damian, Kol, Lady Charm, meet Tin. Tin, meet my best friend Damian, his Squirtle Kol, and our newest family member Lady Charm.”

Tin bowed and started speaking.  _ “I am glad to meet all of you.” _ He then turned to Lady Charm.  _ “Welcome to the family. We have been tasked with protecting the Young Master Azeal by his father Yveltal. No harm must befall the prince.” _ Azeal turned red at her words and groaned. He hadn’t wanted his pokemon to know that just yet. Now he wasn’t going to get to earn her respect. She now knew that he was technically royalty to the pokemon. 

Damian smiled. “Nice to meet you, Tin.” Tin nodded back. Azeal and Damian moved to go through their packs. “Hey, why’d you blush when Tin was saying its name?” Damian asked him and Azeal stiffened.

He wasn’t going to keep this a secret from Damian. That would ruin their friendship. He put his hands in his lap. “I can understand pokemon. Their voices just kind of immediately translate for me.” 

Damian gaped at him in shock. “That’s so cool!” Damian hugged Azeal. “That must be so helpful.”

Azeal laughed. “It only started two days ago and my ears hurt so bad. Everything was so loud. I could suddenly hear all their voices at once. I had to stay in bed until my ears could filter out only what I wanted to hear and make the rest as just background noise.” He rubbed his ears. “It’s a bit annoying when you suddenly end up in a conversation you aren’t welcome in because you can understand it.”

Damian pulled Azeal into a tighter hug. “Well, I think it’s cool and that won’t stop me from being your friend.” Azeal smiled brightly at hearing this. 

Azeal then pulled his bag closer. “We should go through these. Who knows what our parents stashed in them when we weren’t looking.” Damian’s eyes widened in realization as well. They moved to sit facing each other so they could see everything the other had too. 

Azeal reached in his bag and started pulling things out and laying them on the ground around him. “I have an Adventure Guide, Adventure Rules, Berry Pouch, Camping Gear, Coin Case, a common stone, Super Rod, Fame Checker, Escape Rope, Journal, photo album, Pal Pad, Badge Box, Medal Box, 2 parcels, Itemfinder, Poké Flute, Plasma Card, a set of 6 powder jars, Prison Bottle, 4 Rage Candy Bars, an ingredients case and storage items, A box of TM CDs and HM CDs, A map of Kanto region, a map of Pallet Town, Vs. Seeker, Vs. Recorder, Tri-Pass, my Travel Trunk, a potions kit, a first aid kit, a fossil case kit, a food kit, pokeball bag, evolution stone kit, a berry case kit, a gem carrying case, stone carrying case, orb carrying case, drive case kit, Destiny Knot, incense kit, Z-Crystal case kit, weather rocks case, change of clothes, an umbrella, a poncho, sweet case kit, Terrain Seeds case kit, herb kit, power case kit, Plates Case, Mail kit and stationary set, Mega stone case, Memory disks case, Seed kits, Meteorite case kit, shard case, seal case, relic case kit, chalky stone case, marble case, Ore case kit, Mint kit, Mane hair kit, flashlight, matches, a folding surfboard, and spare batteries.” 

Damian’s jaw went slack at everything that had somehow fit in Azeal’s trunk and two bags. He only had one backpack himself. He didn’t have much to show off. “I have a change of clothes, some pokeballs, some basic potions, a first aid kit, an old rod, Adventure Guide, Adventure Rules, coin case, a bag of pokemon food and some food for the trip.” 

Azeal frowned and started halfing his stuff out. “We’re best friends so I'm going to share with you.” He then leaned over with a smirk. “To be honest I think my dad and uncle packed too much.” He handed over the extras he had. Once the two boys had packed their stuff back up they turned to their pokemon. “Okay, you three what should we go for first. Rattata or Pidgey?” 

The three pokemon started whispering to each other. Dratini finally turned around and spoke for them.  _ “Pidgey. If we add a flyer to our group we can have scouts to look for other pokemon. They can even look for the little rattatas.”  _

Azeal looked at Damian. “They want us to catch pidgey first. They said we can then have a flying pokemon to look for other pokemon from the sky. A scout.” He shouldered his pack and held out his pokeballs. “I think it might be safer to also keep them in their balls until we come across some so we don’t get targeted by bigger pokemon.”

The pokemon agreed. Damian nodded. “I think that’s a good idea. I don’t want Kol getting hurt until he’s ready to battle.” Damian then fidgeted with his pokedex. “Also can I scan Tin?” 

Azeal chuckled. “Sure. We both should so that our pokedex’s get updated.” He pulled his out as well. He nodded to his friend and Tin stood up tall to show off and preen. “You first Damian.” 

Damian stepped forward and scanned Tin.  “Dratini is a Dragon type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Dragon Pokémon’. This pokemon is a level 25 male and knows Leer, Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail, Agility, Slam, and Shed Skin.”

Azeal then stepped up and pointed his at Tin with a smile.  “Dratini is a Dragon type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Dragon Pokémon’. This pokemon is a level 25 male and knows Leer, Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail, Agility, Slam, and Shed Skin. This pokemon is a protector and will guard it’s trainer with its life.”

Damian looked at him confused. “Why does yours sound like your dad and say extra?” 

Azeal hung his head and returned his pokemon to their pokeballs. “My dad had mine specially made. Normally it’s just the standard voice of the Professors but my dad convinced them to let him do mine. He added smartarse remarks to the end of everything.” This made Damian laugh. 

Azeal pouted. He crossed into Route 1. “Come one slowpoke. Lets not let the bigger kids get all the best pokemon before us.” He said turning around with a smirk. Damian quickly ran to catch up with him after returning Kol to his pokeball. 


	7. Route 1 is Harder Than We Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Pokemon speaking  
> Underlined = Pokedex speaking

Azeal groaned as they had yet to come across any pokemon. It was like the place was deserted. He hung his head. “Did I jinx us?” He asked sadly to his friend. 

Damian shook his head to comfort his younger friend. “No things just aren’t out right now. We should take to searching. That might help. We can meet up at the first ledge.” He didn’t want his friend to feel bad. 

Azeal nodded and sighed. “I’ll take this way.” He turned to the left. Damian turned to the right. There was tall grass all around them. There had to be a pokemon somewhere. Azel started off parting the grass as he went. He finally heard something to his right and peeked at it and gulped. A Fearow. 

He closed the grass and shook his head. “Not gonna even try that.” He did stick his pokedex through the grass to scan it. He quickly pulled his back and backed away to listen to it. 

His dad's voice rang out from the pokedex soothing him a bit.  “Fearow is a Normal/Flying type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Beak Pokémon’. This pokemon is a level 29 female pokemon that knows Drill Run, Focus Energy, Growl, Leer, Peck, Sky Attack, Quick Attack, Fury Attack, Mirror Move, Roost. This pokemon is highly aggressive and when provoked will bring an entire flock of Fearows to attack with it.”

Azeal gulped and continued to back away. There was no way he was bothering that bird. Starting more on his search he peered through the grass only to come face to face with a hatching egg. His eyes widened and he let out a cute little squawk of joy. There were no bigger pokemon near and so he sat down to watch with his pokedex and a pokeball at the ready. 

Azeal cooed as the eg cracked and out plopped a baby oddish. It blinked up at him and he held out his fingers to it. “Hi baby, i’m Azeal.” It squeaked up at him a cute little coo. It was too young to even pronounce it’s own name. He scooped it up and rocked it gently. “I think I'll name you Odell.” 

The baby clung to his fingers with its leaves. He put the pokeball away realising the baby was too young to be in one. He gently sat his bag in front of him and pulled out his ingredients case. Careful not to jostle Odell he put the pieces of the egg shell in a section. He felt the baby start to fall asleep in his arms. Once Odell was asleep he scanned it with his pokedex.  “Oddish is a Grass/Poison type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Weed Pokémon’. This pokemon is a level 1 male pokemon that knows from birth Absorb, Growth. This pokemon is a sweet friendly pokemon but can be quite fierce when provoked.”

Azeal smiled and put the pokedex away. This was his baby Odell. They had planned for Pidgey and he got a baby Oddish instead. He still had time to look for other pokemon. Settling sleeping Odell in his backpack after rearranging it so that Odell was cradled in his clothing and safe. He then moved on looking for pidgey. 

It took a while longer before he came across a pidgey finally. He could hear Damian and Kol engaged in their own battle the other direction. He pulled out Lady Charm. “Here’s our pidgey, my Lady.” 

She smirked and stepped forward. This caught the pidgey’s attention. It turned to glare at them. Azeal smirked. “Charm use Growl!” He said and she did. The pidgey backed up a bit before it shot forward at Charm. His eyes widened. “Charm it’s using tackle dodge to the side and then hit it with Scratch when it’s close.” 

Charm nodded and at the last second stepped to the side while raking her claws across the pidgey’s wings and back. It screeched before using gust to knock Charm back some. Azeal grimaced. Charm growled some more before letting loose a torrent of flames. The pidgey was dazed at the sudden flames. Azeal saw his chance. “Charm use scratch again then a second Ember if it gets back up.” 

Azeal watched as Charm did so before the pidgey stopped fighting. He quickly threw a pokeball at it and after three shakes it stopped moving. He scooped Charm and the pokeball up with a smile. “You did it! You’re so good. I’m so proud of you!” He hugged her and they smiled at each other. 

Lady Charm preened at the praise.  _ “I am the best after all.” _ Azeal laughed at her words but didn't deny what was right. She was the best in that fight. He then saw her peek in his bag. They had woken Odell.  _ “Who’s this?” _

Azeal smiled and set them both down. He pulled Odell out of his bag. “Lady Charm, meet Odell. He hatched in front of me with no parents around so he’s part of our family now.” Odell cooed at seeing Charm and gave little baby talks at them both. “Lets go to the ledge and wait for Damian and I'll fix you up with a basic potion and our new pidgey with some burn heal and a basic potion where you scratched it.”

Charm hummed before nodding. “Welcome baby Odell and yes that would be agreeable.” She said before letting him recall her. He scooped up Odell and they started walking. When he got to the ledge he sat his things down before letting out Charm and the new pidgey. It was rather flustered at him. “Sorry for hurting you. I’m going to fix up your burns and scratches.” 

It stuck it’s beak in the air being snobby.  _ “You had better.” _ It said in a haughty voice. Charm growled at the pidgey to behave. Azeal set to fixing them up while waiting for Damian. When Damian did show up he looked worn out and his hair was a mess. 

Azeal snickered at his friends’ state. Damian scowled. “Don’t laugh at me. That was hard.” He then plopped down and laid out three pokeballs. “I had to fight two pokemon. Kol’s exhausted.” He then let the pokemon out. Kol came out and climbed into Damian’s lap. He immediately started using basic potions on Kol who sighed in relief. The other two were not pidgeys. 

Azeal raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were looking for pidgey?” Damian groaned. 

“Couldn’t find any. Came across these two instead.” Damian started healing the two identical pokemon. “I decided I might as well try it. They are young but two against one almost had us beat.” Azeal smiled at his friend's look. Damian now had twin rattata. He pointed at the smaller of the two. “This one’s female and the other’s male. My pokedex said so.”

Azeal whipped out his pokedex to scan not only his pidgey but the two rattatas.  “Pidgey is a Normal/Flying type Pokémon. It is known as the Tiny Bird Pokémon. This pokemon is a level 5 female and knows Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust. This pokemon type can be quite dangerous in groups.” 

Azeal nodded at the words. “I think i’ll name you Pidge.” The pidgey huffed but didn’t comment on the name so he moved on to scan the rattatas. 

The two huddled together.  “Rattata is a Normal type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Mouse Pokémon’.”  It registered the left one first.  “This pokemon is a level 3 male and it knows Tackle, Tail Whip. Male Rattata are quite protective of their females and young.”  It then registered the female.  “This pokemon is a level 3 female and it knows Tackle, Tail Whip. Female Rattata are quite protective of their young and will attack fiercely if they feel threatened.”

Azeal smiled and let Damian scan Pidge and then Odell when he spotted the baby pokemon. Damian finally sat back and looked at Azeal. “I’ve named the twins Dan and Danielle. Don’t know why but the names just felt right for them.” He then wiggled his fingers at Odell. “So a baby pokemon?”

Azeal nodded and let Tin out. “Yeah he was all alone and hatched in front of me. I couldn’t leave him alone. I came across a Fearow not far from his egg.” He then shivered at the thought of baby Odell getting hurt by the bigger pokemon. Letting the pokemon play together for a bit he thought on their next options. “I wonder if we could check out the trees before moving on and looking for you, a pidgey and me a rattata?”

Damian thought of it as they ate a small snack and Azeal fixed his friend's hair. Damian looked around. “We could. I see some berry trees and what looks like some apricorns too. We should pick some. There should be hoothoot, spinarak, pineco, ledyba, and wurmple in the trees. I’ve been told further up Route 1 someone caught a Furret.” Damian gave Azeal a mischievous look. “Wish we could find something that cool so soon.”

Azeal nodded. “You’d have to think about it though. It’ll probably be too high a level for anyone but Tin. We don’t have strong enough pokemon yet and Tin is picky about what he fights. It’ll most likely be level 6 or higher.” 

They both sighed. If only. For now they were satisfied with what they had. Damian looked at his watch then the sky. “We should get moving. Want to get out of Route 1 before dark. Viridian City’s just on the other side.” 

Azeal recalled his pokemon and placed Odell in his bag. “Dad made an agreement with the governments for me to do this all a year early and part of that was I have to check in at the Pokecenter and stay there. They’ll be waiting for me to show up.” He pouted but got up. “To the trees then?”

Damian laughed and recalled his own pokemon. “To the trees.” He said laughing. Both boys laughed before heading to the trees and looking around. Reaching up into the trees they both collected what Bitter berries they could and one black apricorn each. Azeal helped Damian sort and store the berries and apricorn carefully. 

Azeal spotted a couple of Ledyba up in one of the trees as they were finally going to the other side of the ledge. He pulled out his Pokedex. Just as he was about to say it he heard a voice. He and Damian turned around to find a kid standing behind them. "You with the dorky ponytail! Battle me! My name is Ronny and to go any further you'll have to beat me in a Pokemon battle!"

Azeal growled under his breath. "Dorky ponytail?" His eyes narrowed as he took a step forward to punch the brat in front of them. Damian quickly grabbed Azeal and held him back. 

"Calm down, Azeal, he's just a bratty kid who doesn't know any better." Damian said, trying to reign in his best friend's temper. He knew not to get on Azeal's bad side. Giving the kids a disapproving look he hefted Azeal off the ground. "Kid, first off that was highly rude. Second, you should never say what you did. Azeal has a fiery temper and would have punched you had I not grabbed him when I did. Let him cool off then you can ask again for a battle. Try asking nicer next time though."

The kid, Ronny, pouted at being told off but nodded seeing how angry Azeal was at the moment. He shivered at the glare. Azeal was extremely pissed and only started to calm when Damian pulled him over to the side and just held him petting his head until he calmed. Azeal pouted. “You can let go now.” 

Damian chuckled. “Don’t let him get to you. He’s still a kid. Just a youngster not yet ready for a journey like ours.” He ran his fingers through Azeal’s bangs. The faded lightning bolt scar was revealed as he did. He hadn’t ever asked where it came from. His mom had said it was rude to ask about such things. “Come on up you get.” 

Azeal brushed off the dirt and grass on his pants and took several deep breaths. Once he felt himself completely calm and his magic settled down some he looked the boy over. He was young. Maybe about eight or Azeal’s age if he was guessing correctly. He looked and noticed the kid only had one pokeball. “Okay kid, lets battle.” 

Ronny looks up at him and smirks. “You won’t win because I have the best pokemon around!” He then throws his pokeball releasing a Rattata. “Go Rattata.” 

Azeal thinks over what he learned. “Rattata’s a normal type so I should use a fighting type but everything but ghost type is usable should I not have one. Hmm. I should use Pidge.” He then tosses out Pidge’s pokeball, releasing Pidge. “Go Pidge!” 

Azeal knew he goes first and smirked. “Pidge use Sand Attack!” He shouted and she nodded. 

_ “With pleasure. Time to vanquish this rat.” _ She said before using Sand Attack. She kicked up dirt and sand with her wings. The Rattata screeched and rubbed at its eyes. 

Ronny pouted at this. He then pointed. “Rattata use Tail Whip!” Ronny shouted and the Rattata turned around to wag its tail. 

Pidge tilts her head.  _ “Was that supposed to hurt me?” _ She then huffs and puffs out her chest.  _ “Pathetic.” _ She narrows her eyes.  _ “I should tackle you into the ground.” _

Azeal nods. “Okay Pidge use tackle.” She screeched in pleasure before surging forward and ramming into the Rattata. The Rattata fainted to the ground unconscious. Azeal scooped up Pidge and twirled with her to his chest. “You did wonderful! Oh my beautiful girl, Pidge. You won our first battle.” 

Pidge preened at the attention and chirped.  _ “Of course! Like some rat could dare beat me. The great Pidge!” _ Azeal laughed at her words and returned her to her pokeball. He turned back to Ronny and Damian. 

Damian ruffled the kids hair. “Buck up kid. You did great. Go heal up that pokemon and I’ll be the next to fight you when we come back through again.” 

Rony nodded. “I will.” He then handed over $60 and three pokeballs. Azeal was confused at first before he remembered what his teacher had said about battling people. Each battle has rewards no matter who you face. 

They will give you a certain amount of money and sometimes items. Usually, it would be pokeballs given. He bit his lip. He didn’t need the money and it just felt wrong taking the kids money but he knew if he didn’t take it he would be insulting the kid. He took it and knelt down. “I can see it. You’ll be strong one day. You and your Rattata.” He patted the kid on the head. “Try not to insult people though.”

Ronny blushed. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” 

Azeal just nodded. “Apology accepted.” He then stood up and moved to stand beside Damian. “Let's get back to searching those trees, right Damian?”

Damian smirked. “Indeed, Azeal.” They high fived before heading back to the trees. 

Azeal looked at the trees not seeing the pokemon that had been there before. “They’re all gone now…” He said sadly. Damian rubbed his back. “Guess we should just head further up Route 1 then?” Damian nodded and they headed up and around before looking for more pidgey and rattata. 

Azeal sat down on one of the ledges. “Hey, Damian?” Damian sat down behind him and put his head on top of Azeal’s. He hummed. “What do you plan to do with your pokemon once you get them? My dad made a deal with Professor Oak that all the ones I send back will be sent to Legend Island to stay with my family. Do yours just stay with Professor Oak?” 

Damian hugged Azeal from behind. “Yeah, mine will stay with Professor Oak. After my journey ends I can pick them up and take them home to stay with me. Apparently it’s safer that way.” 

Azeal relaxed into the hug. “Okay.” They then got up to start looking through the grass again. Azeal went to the other side this time and Damian the opposite. Azeal was ready to catch anything they came across, well anything but that Fearow… Azeal didn’t get far before he came across a Rattata of his own. He decided to try his best at a throw and see if it stayed in the ball. He’d heard it was possible. 

He readied his pokeball.  _ “Silly humans don’t look where they walk… Stepped on me.” _ He then caught it’s eye and it cowered back.  _ “Hisss!” _ Azeal decided to throw the ball. It made contact and pulled the Rattata inside. 

He watched it shake. Once. Twice. Three times… and it clicked closed. He smiled and picked up the ball hugging it close. He let the rattata out. “Sorry to catch you but you said you got stepped on. Will you let me look and see if it needs healing?” After a bit of hesitation it nodded. Azeal checked it over. “You don’t look like you’ll have more than a bruise but when we get to Viridian City i’ll have the Nurse Joy check to make sure.”

Azeal petted it gently. It made a churring noise.  _ “Thank you, nice human.” _ It then climbed on his shoulder.  _ “I shall stay with you. You seem nice.” _ This made Azeal smile. 

“I’ll do my best. Would it be okay if I gave you a name? All my others I travel with have names.” Azeal waited. “Are you a boy or a girl?”

_ “A boy.” _ The Rattata nodded.  _ “Yes, name me. Make it a good name though.” _ Azeal chuckled. 

He thought hard for a good name. He then gasped as he thought of the best one. “Raja. It means King.” He saw the Rattata’s eyes shine.

_ “Raja. Yes, I am Raja now!” _ It said standing tall. As Raja preened he took out his pokedex and scanned him. 

The device booted up and scanned.  “Rattata is a Normal type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Mouse Pokémon’. This pokemon is a level 5 male and it knows Tackle, Headbutt, and Tail Whip. Male Rattata are quite protective of their females and young.”

Azeal smiled. Raja tapped his leg.  _ “What is your name and what does it mean?” _ Azeal froze. He’d never been asked that before. 

Azeal smiled softly. “My name is Azeal Legend but you can call me Azeal. It means Flower.” He then blushed. “It’s kind of a girly name but my dad said it would represent me well.” He never understood why though. He then returned Raja to his ball. 

As he walked around he saw several pidgey and rattata but made sure to avoid them he didn’t need to catch any more at the moment. Letting Tin out at the end of Route 1 he waited for Damian. He was startled as Tin called for him.  _ “Little Prince, come. I found this for you.” _ Azeal walked over to the bush in the North corner of the route and Tin held out a Razz Berry. 

Azeal smiled. “Thank you, Tin.” He then stored it in his Medicine Kit. He didn’t have to wait much longer as Damian showed up all smiles waving a pokeball. He could already tell Damian had caught the Pidgey he’d wanted. They linked arms and stepped off Route 1 and into Viridian City.


	8. Viridian City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to the person to pmed me on discord getting all pissy. I am playing the games as I write. Do not try to rush me and complain about the way I catch Azeal's pokemon. Odell is a special case. I wanted it to be a cute moment. Do not ruin it for everyone.

Azeal smiled. He could see the Pokemon building from where they stood. That would have to be his first spot. Not only to heal his pokemon but to check in like required. Looking at Damian he relaxed. They had finally made it. “Viridian City.” 

Damian chuckled. “We spent most of the day running around Route 1. Let's heal up our pokemon and then check out the town.” Azeal nodded and looked around. The city wasn’t too big but from what he could see already there was the Pokemon Center, a small pool of water, and the pokemart. Everything else was further back. They’d have to check it out later. 

Azeal smirked. “Race you to the Center.” He then took off with a laugh into the city with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to explore. He heard Damian yell and could hear him running after. Damian had caught up to him just as he reached the Center doors. “Aww, you win. Only because your legs are longer though.” He pouted but was happy all the same and it could be seen in his eyes. 

Damian laughed. “Keep telling yourself that.” He then went inside the Pokemon Center ahead of Azeal. 

Azeal took a deep breath. “This is it. Time to get fussed over by a Nurse Joy.” He stepped up to the doors and they wooshed open for him. Inside was beautiful and he gaped. He looked around a bit before seeing Nurse Joy standing behind the desk with a Chansey standing beside her. Damian was standing off to the side. Seemed he was waiting for his pokemon to heal up. 

Stepping up to the desk he smiled. “Hi Nurse Joy. I’m Azeal Legend. My dad said I'm to check in with you when I arrive in Viridian.” He also held out his pokeballs and Odell carefully. 

Nurse Joy smiled at him. “I was told of your coming and the requirements for your journey. I’ll take good care of your pokemon for you and here's your room key. On the second floor go to the last room at the end of the hall. We were told you’d have a friend with you so we gave you the room with two beds.” She reached out and patted his cheek. “Wait over to the side and I'll bring you your Pokemon when they are ready.”

Azeal nodded. “Thank you, Nurse Joy. You too, Chansey.” Both smiled at him before he moved to stand next to Damian. He leaned into his taller best friend. “We’re sharing the room up on the second floor. Last door in the hall.” He said, giving a yawn. He was a bit tired but not enough to nap. 

Damian saw the yawn and wrapped an arm around him. “Rest your eyes. I’ll keep you standing.” Azeal nodded against his side and closed his eyes trusting his ten year old friend to keep him steady. A bit later Damian shook Azeal awake. 

Azeal rubbed his eyes and blinked. He looked around wondering where he was for a moment then relaxed when he saw Damian next to him and Nurse Joy headed their way. He stretched to pop his back. Nurse joy held out Damians pokeballs on a tray. “All done.” 

Chansey walked forward with a smile with Azeal’s pokemon. He didn’t see Odell and looked at Nurse Joy. “Where’s my baby Oddish?” Nurse Joy was startled by his words. 

“Isn’t it with your pokemon?” She said looking at him. Chansey looked confused as well. Azeal checked each pokeball letting out Pidge, Lady Charm, Tin, and Raja. 

“See my newly hatched baby Oddish is not here. I gave it to you at the desk. He’s too young to go inside a pokeball yet so where’s my baby?” Azeal said, crossing his arms. He wasn’t trying to be rude or mean but he was worried for his newly hatched pokemon. 

Nurse Joy looked around before putting a finger to her lips. “I’ll go check in the back but I was sure I had it with me when we came out here.” She then left to check. 

Damian hugged him after putting his pokeballs on his belt. “Come one. I’m sure we’ll find him. He can’t be too far.” He then moved away. “I’ll check this side of the Center.” 

Azeal noded. “Okay! We’ll check this side then.” Azeal and his pokemon started searching around along with Chansey. All of them met back up. Azeal hung his head. “I didn’t find him.” Azeal slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest.

Damian sat down beside him. “Hey, don’t go pulling into yourself like that.” He wrapped him in a hug at the same time Tin wrapped around his waist, Pidge on his shoulder, and Raja on his feet. “We’ll check the city. Maybe he slipped out the front door somehow.”

Chansey patted Azeal on the head.  _ “We’ll keep looking too, little one. I am sorry. It is my fault. I turned my back for a second.” _ Azeal hugged Chansey. 

“Don’t blame yourself. He’s a baby. I should have not taken that nap. If I’d stayed awake I might have been able to catch him before he got out of the building.” Azeal said before nuzzling into Damian’s arms. “I’m a bad trainer…” He said trailing off and his eyes dulling sadly. 

Nurse Joy knelt down and pulled him into a hug. “You are not a bad trainer. This happens sometimes. We’ll keep looking.” 

The doors to the Center whooshed open catching Nurse Joy’s attention. Standing in the doorway was a tall man dressed in yellow. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. In his arms was a squirming baby Oddish. “Nurse Joy!” 

Joy’s eyes widened at the sight of the baby Pokemon. “Oh my goodness.” Her words caught Damian’s attention who gaped in shock. 

He shook Azeal. “Azeal look. Look who just showed up.” 

Azeal wanted to shove him away and cry but decided to look at what his friend asked anyway. He at least had the manners for that. Azeal looked up and started crying. He jumped up and ran forward. “Odell!”

He nearly tripped in his haste to get over to the man and take his pokemon.  _ “Ma! Mommy!” _ Odell cried snuggling into him. 

Azeal held him close and checked his baby over. “You scared me. Running off like that from Nurse Joy and Chansey. I thought I'd lost you.” Odell wrapped its leaves around Azeal’s neck. He could feel his other pokemon at his feet. 

Tin wrapped itself around Azeal’s shoulders to look at Odell. _“You made the prince cry. No more leaving our sight.”_ Azeal wiped his eyes quickly and then shoved Tin away. 

“Behave Tin, Odell only hatched earlier; he doesn’t know not to run off alone.” Azeal said as the Dratini laid on the floor acting dramatic. He rolled his eyes. “Oh, quite being a sass, Tin.”

He then looked up at the man. “Thank you for finding my Oddish, Sir.” He smiled brightly to show his thanks. He felt Damian hug him from behind. 

“See, told you he couldn’t have gotten too far.” Damian said wiggling his fingers at Odell. He grinned at Azeal who grinned back. 

The man who’d brought Odell back smiled at the two boys surrounded by their pokemon. “I’m glad you got him back. Keep a good watch on him this time. He had almost fallen into the pond when I found him.” 

Azeal’s eyes widened at those words before his eyes rolled back and he fainted into Damian’s arms. The thought of Odell falling into the pond had been too much for him. Damian held his best friend shocked. “I had completely forgotten that Azeal was so sensitive. Didn’t think that would be the tipping point but losing Odell had stressed him out.”

Nurse Joy fussed over Azeal’s body as Damian tried to hold him up. “Oh my. He’s fainted. Can’t use a revive on him but he should be okay after some rest.” She patted Damian on the shoulder. “Spark here can carry young Mr. Legend to your room for you.” 

The man blinked before smiling. “Sure, glad to help any new trainers. I’m Spark by the way, I am in charge of Team Instinct.” He scooped Azeal up gently being mindful of Odell still clinging to the boy’s neck. “Which room?”

Damian looked to Nurse Joy for approval and she nodded. He held out the pokeballs for Azeal’s pokemon to get back in since he wasn’t going to dare try picking them up. Once they were inside he picked up both his and Azeal’s bags. “Second floor, the last room at the end of the hall.” He dug around for the key before holding it up. “Got it.” 

They headed up in silence, well mostly silence. The man, Spark was humming as they walked. Once they got to the room he unlocked it and set their bags on the bed he was sure to claim. Spark gently placed Azeal down in the other. “You two need anything just give me a holler. I’ll be in the city for a couple days tending over some wounded pikachu from Viridian Forest.”

  
Damian nodded as he released Azeal’s and his own pokemon. Azeal’s all pretty much crowded onto the bed to curl around him. “Thanks for the help.” After Spark left them alone Damian climbed onto his own bed to watch Azeal sleep. “You and your luck.  _ The _ Spark carried you up here after finding and bringing your pokemon back to you. Lucky.”


	9. Special Reader Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a little gift. I took the time to draw out and ink a comic style a section of this story. So I did a little something special cause I was working on Child of Legends and decided to draw Yveltal adopting Harry and naming him Azeal. I did it comic book style.

So I did a little something special cause I was working on Child of Legends and decided to draw Yveltal adopting Harry and naming him Azeal. I did it comic book style.

It won't let me paste it here so You can see it in my discord. <https://discord.gg/xqHjftC>


	10. Chapter 9: Shopping and Back to Pallet

Azeal had slept right through the rest of the afternoon and Damian had taken that chance to go shopping for the both of them at the mart. Apparently there was a parcel for Professor Oak and they’d have to deliver it back to Pallet Town tomorrow. Seeing the pond Spark had spoken he decided they would see what was in it tomorrow before heading back to Pallet. 

Damian set their purchases down on the table in their room before climbing into his own bed. He let his own Pokémon out to sleep on his bed. He turned so he’d be facing Azeal’s bed. He worried about the younger at times. They were only a few months apart in age but still he had decided Azeal was his baby brother and would protect him with his life if needed. 

The next morning dawned with the sunlight streaming through the curtains of their room’s window. Damian yawned as he pressed his face deeper into his pillow for a moment. He peeked over to see Azeal awake playing with Odell on his bed. He smiled softly at the cute sight. He could tell Azeal was a natural with baby Pokémon. 

He mentally made plans to take Azeal to a nursery as soon as they came across one. He wanted to see his reaction to a hoard of baby Pokémon all in one place. Azeal gave him a wide smile. “Morning Damian.” 

Damian sat up pushing the rattata twins off his stomach as he did. “Morning.” He got up from the bed and went to their bags. “I did some shopping last night while you slept.” He pointed to the table. “I got ten pokeballs for each of us. For every ten you buy you get a free premier ball so we each have one of those two and I got some potions to hopefully last us till Pewter.” 

Azeal nodded. “Okay, thank you.” He stretched popping his back before joining Damian in getting ready for the day. Damian finished up and let Azeal have the bathroom. 

“So I thought we’d explore Viridian City today and then head to Route 2 tomorrow. From there Viridian Forest.” Damian said while Azeal brushed his teeth. “I heard that the Gym here is closed for now. We can come back after everywhere else is done and get that badge last.” 

Azeal came back out and nodded. “Sounds like a plan. We can fish and camp out too.” He bounced over to put away his half of the supplies. After doing so he made a cute little nest with one of his shirts for Odell. “Okay baby time to go for a walk.” 

Damian returned his Pokémon to their balls right before Azeal did his. Putting their bags on their backs they headed down to turn in their room key. Damian watched Azeal bound over to Nurse Joy and hand over their room key and check out. He then went over to the phones. Daman realized they hadn’t contacted their parents yet and should. 

He ruffled Azeal’s hair before moving to sit at one of the other phones. He waved at his mom on the screen and told her what had happened so far. Peeking over at Azeal he saw and could hear how Azeal was telling his dad everything that had happened so far as well. He smiled when he hung up and moved to wait over at the door for Azeal who was currently showing off baby Odell to his dad. 

When Azeal finished his call he moved to stand beside Damian. Together they stepped out of the Pokémon Center and headed out to explore. As they walked around they took the chance to talk with a few people. This resulted in kind gestures of gifts from some of the older people and cute blushes from an embarrassed Azeal. They’d also heard something distressing.

Apparently, Team Rocket were up to no good again and hard started causing trouble once more throughout the Region. Last he had heard there had been a huge fight resulting in the Pokémon Center being destroyed a few years back. The one they had stayed in was rather new. He’d heard that some kid named Ash and his pikachu had been the ones to run them off. 

When Azeal asked if they should help and get involved he shook his head. Azeal was just far too kind. He told the younger that they would just leave it to Officer Jenny unless the problem came to them. He didn’t want Azeal getting thrown headfirst into a disaster like Team Rocket. He didn’t want Azeal getting involved if possible.

They decided to stop by the Viridian Mall and get a bite to eat while looking around. Azeal ended up slipping away into a store they passed for several minutes. When he came back out Azeal had a key lanyard around his neck and attached to the lanyard were several dog tags on a circle ring. “I wanted something with their names on it that I could take with me even when I have to leave them behind.”

Damian smiled and read each tag. Tin. Lady Charm. Odell. Pidge. Raja. He knew this lanyard ring would one day be full. Azeal loved Pokémon far too much. “This is a great idea, Azeal.” he hugged the younger who nodded into his shoulder. “Now. I thought we might go try fishing that pond that Odell tried to jump in before heading back to Pallet. I was asked by the Pokemart clerk to deliver Professor Oak a parcel. This will also give you the chance to have a go at that Fearow if it’s still there.” 

Azeal tilted his head and shrugged. “I guess Tin could use the exercise.” He fingered Tin’s ball gently in thought. “As long as Odell stays in the bag we can check out the pond.” He looked up at the sky and clouds. “We should go now or we won’t make it back here for the night to check back in at the Pokémon center.” 

As they neared the bond they saw it wasn’t very deep but it did have something in it. There were a few shadows that they could see swimming under the surface. Both boys sat down at the edge and started fishing. Azeal kicked his feet while he waited. After a bit his line dipped and he pulled up hard. With a splash there was a magikarp flopping in front of them. Azeal blinked a few times before throwing out a pokeball. He didn’t care who since Magikarps couldn’t do much. 

Lady Charm gave the magikarp a disgusted look. “Charm, use Ember three times.” Charm did so and the fish used splash which did nothing. Once it was too tired to fight back, Azeal threw a pokeball. Azeal tucked the magikarp onto his belt. That was six on his team now. All the others would be sent to his pokebox. It was a box he carried in his bag that could hold up to one hundred Pokémon before he’d need to start sending Pokémon to Professor Oak who would then send them to his dad on Legend Island. 

When Azeal turned round he noticed Damian grinning. He held a pokeball in his hand too. “I caught one too.” Azeal nodded and they both released theirs again to scan them. Azeal scanned first so they could hear his dad's sarcastic version. 

His father’s voice sounded from the pokedex. “Magikarp is a Water type Pokémon. It is known as the ‘Fish Pokémon’. Famous for being very unreliable. It can be found swimming in seas, lakes, rivers and shallow puddles. This Pokémon is a level 7 male and it knows Splash. Be wary for when this Pokémon evolves it turns from useless to a powerful, mighty beast of the ocean.” Harry snickered and returned his Pokémon. He was going to name it Karpy. He listened to Damian’s. His was a level 5 female. 

Azeal looked up at the sky. “We need to head to Pallet before we lose anymore daytime. I hope that Fearow is still there.” Damian nodded and after checking their Pokémon and baby Odell were secured they set off back to Pallet through Route 1.


End file.
